Carry bags are frequently utilized by an individual to transport a variety of personal belongings or other items. Various examples of carry bags include backpacks, duffel bags, handbags (e.g., purses, totes, satchels), messenger bags, brief cases, and luggage. In general, a carry bag includes a container portion and at least one strap portion. The container portion is often hollow to define an interior compartment for receiving the personal belongings or other items. The strap portion extends outward from the container portion and provides a structure for holding or otherwise carrying the carry bag.